Just a Kiss
by littleannie123
Summary: No Summary only cause it will give the story away Pairings Gerita, Spamano, and PruRia.
1. Oh My God

Germany and Italy were relaxing on the couch; Germany had his arm around Italy holding him close. Italy looked off in to a different direction. The blue eyed German looked over at his beautiful Italian.

What's wrong Italy?" he asked pulling him on to his lap. Italy looked down at the Germans shirt. "Italy?" he asked again holding the Italians face.

Italy got off the Germans lap and headed for his keys. Germany got up and went after him. Just as Italy opened the door Germany grappled his hand. "Italy? What's wrong?" Italy jerked his arm away from Germany. "I'm don't want to do this, Romano-." He tensed up. " im sick of him yelling at me for being with you Germany! I-I got to go" and he slammed the door in Germanys face.

Italy ran crying to his car, he drove away as fast as he could from his now ex lovers house. Germany hit the wall with both his fist, he slowing rested his head on the wall. Letting tears escape his deep blue eyes. He let go of the wall and looked into his empty apartment. And with a sigh he turned down the hall and into his bed room. Anger filled him when he saw all the old pictures, he quickly removed all the pictures from his walls and desk. He ringed out his hair and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Letting a few more tears escape. Germany laid back on his perfectly conferrable bed trying to catch his breath from his sobbing. Germany has never felt so broken in his life, it was only months a go he realized his love for the Italian. Germany curled himself up in his bed and closed his eyes , hoping for sleep to take over.

Italy speeding down the street with tears in his eyes. Was not paying attention to his surroundings when a all he saw was a bright light, that came with a screech and a crash. Italy's sight turned black. Seconds later Italy heard the sound of people and sirens. Italy tried to open his eyes to see a blonde hair man but his face was blurred out.

"Germany?.." he asked before the darkness toke over his sight. And he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Romano sat on his love seat reading a novel, trying to clear his mind. He toke a quick glance at the clock on the wall.

4:30..

With a sigh he turned back to his book. He got lost in it. He forgot about the world and drifted into his book. Only to be pulled out when a pain in his gut made him gasp.

He looked at the clock

7:00… shit

As he went for his cell phone, Spain burst throw this door out of breathe.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Romano yelled. "and Where is Veneziano?!"

Spain catching his breath. "Roma-a get in the car, please"

Romano crossed his arm "why? Should I ?"

Spain looked up at Romano with hurt in his eyes "its ita-chan"

Romano got closer to the door ready to run for get the car he would run to his brother "where is he?... WHERE IS HE BASTURD?"

Spain guided Romano to his car "I'm not sure Lovi got a call from the hospital saying he was in ICU"

Romano and Spain got in to the car and made their way down to the hospital, only to past by the accented. Romano gasped and looked away crying. A huge truck practically flattened Italy's cherry red Ferrari. Spain wrapped his arm around Romano the best he could as he made his way around the traffic. The car ride to the hospital was the longs Romano had to with stand. The roads seemed to get longer and Spain seemed to be going as slow as a turtle. Romano looked over at Spain to see the worried look in his eyes, but when he caught Romano looking at him he smiled.

"Why in the fuck are you smiling right now?! My fratello is in the hospital and you're Fucking SMILING at me?" he screamed throwing his hands in the air. Spain Frowned and looked away.

When they final reached the hospital, Romano almost flew out of the car with Spain close behind. Romano stopped right at the front desk.

"Ciao! I'm Lovino Vargas. My Brother is Feliciano Vargas. May I see him?" Romano asked pleading

The lady looked up with no emotion. "I'm sorry but Mr. Vargas will not be seeing guest until he is in a normal room.

Romano laughed "are you Fucking kidding me?! That's my brother in their my god damn fratello!"

The lady went back to typing something in the computer "I'm sorry but no, now please have a seat if you would like"

Romano slide his hands off the desk and made his way over to the lobby. Spain turned around to the lady "I'm so sorry about that" and ran off with Romano.

They got to the lobby and Romano refused to sit. He paced the floor in front of Spain.

"Call them.." Romano said muffled from his hand over his mouth

"Excuse me?" asked Spain

"Call those potato bustards and get them here…. NOW idiota!"

* * *

Prussia grabbed his phone from his pocket, and his eyes opened wide.

"oh shit bro …. Yeah we will get there as soon as we can …. Okay see ya soon"

He hung up his phone and logged out of his work computer. He got up and got his keys , only to be stopped by his bosses hand over his face.

"annd~ where do you thing your going" Prussia looked up at his brown haired snotty boss

"oh hey Austria look I got to go early family emergency" he shaked his keys in Austria's face.

Austria raise a eye brow "what's going on" Prussia rubbed the back of his neck "Italy got in a horrible ascendant and-." "I'm coming with you"

Prussia stared at him, which made Austria give a face "look Italy's my friend to so for you to get off work early I have to come with you" Prussia sighed "fine whatever just hurry up"

Austria grabbed his coat and the two men made their way to the parking lot. Prussia throws his briefcase in the back seat as Austria got in the passenger seat

"ok first we have to get my brother is that ok?" Austria nodded. And they headed for Prussia's and Germanys apartment. Since it was just down the road they made it there in no time.

They got out of the car and head up the stairs to the complex. Prussia buzzed the box "hey West! Open up or come down!" without an answer Prussia got out his key and unlocked the entrance, he made his way up the stairs to the top floor with Austria close behind.

"it must suck running up these steps every day" commented Austria. "ehh you get used to it" Prussia replied opening the door.

"oui! West?!" Prussia looked in to the kitchen and living room. Germany wasn't there he held up one finger to Austria saying hold on.

Prussia entered Germany's room with a light knock on the door. Germany was sound asleep in his bed. Prussia walked over and shoke him a little. "Hey west you got to get up…"

Germany groaned out a Nien. Prussia sighed "come one west we got to go to the hospital to met up with Italy's brother and Spain."

Germany sat up a little "W-why?" Prussia looked down "what happened?" Germany asked again. Prussia looked up "I'll explain on the way there ok?"

* * *

Spain was half asleep when Romano shoke him fully awake "they're here" he whispered to Spain.

They stood up so the three other boys could find him.

"Any word ?" asked Prussia.

Romano shoke his head "if it wasn't for your idiot brother MINE wouldn't be in this mess" Germanys head shot up

"You think this in my fault! If you didn't stop riding your brothers ass about being with me or even around me he wouldn't have ran out of my house in the first place!"

Romano sneered at Germany. "I knew what was best for him!"

Germany growled "oh yeah then _tell_ me Romano Why the fuck is he in ICU? Huh?"

Romano spit at Germanys shoes and turn to wait for the news outside of the hospital. "wait lovi~!" Spain said as he reached for Romano's hand "DON'T touch me Spain leave me alone okay? Si? Go home Spain , just go home!" Romano ran outside by the cars

Prussia and Austria just stood in awe till Prussia turned to Austria and lipped "What_ the Fuck just Happened?_"


	2. It Will Be OK

Weeks have passed since Italy's car accent, and he still hasn't woken up. No one has heard from Romano in between that amount of time, he disappeared after his yelling at Spain. West hasn't left Italy's side since we were allowed in. I'm going to go check on him. And with that Prussia closed his laptop and put it next to Austria

"I'll be right back" Prussia whispered to the other man. Austria nodded and went back to talking with Spain.

Prussia walked down the hall past the elevator. He started to use the stairs after gaining about 30 pounds from drinking. "Now let's see Italy's in room 4620" he looked at what floor he was on and sighed. "And I'm only on 2 great…"

He pushed himself forward two more flights of stairs, down a long hall grabbing every ass of every hot nurse he saw, Till he reached Italy's room. Prussia reached for the doorknob but stopped when he hear Germany talking to Italy.

"Italy… please wake up…. Its been a long time since the…" he didn't finish his sentence. "Italy I got to go, I love you Feli" and Prussia hear Germany kiss Italy's cheek and head for the door. Prussia quick lent agensit the wall acting like he just got there, "oh hey there west any news on Italy?" Germany just walked pasted him. "Hey west talk to me."

He went to grab his arm but Germany swatted it away, at the last second Prussia grabbed his wrist. He gasped. He noticed lines on Germanys for arm. "WEST! , WHAT IS WRONG?"

Germany jerked his arm away and walked down the hall not saying a word. He couldn't help to think that this was all his fault between Italy being in a coma, and Romano missing. He didn't even make it down the stairs before breaking down. He sat on the stairs quietly sobbing to himself. He could barely hold it in, he has been hurting for too long. Prussia quickly caught up to him.

"west I know your hurting, but you haven't left the hospital since the day of the accented. Look why don't you head home and I'll st-,"

"No!" shouted Germany. "I promised him I would not leave till he woke up!"

"WEST! That can take… for however long no one knows! All we, that includes everyone, know that he is safe an healthy here! West do you think you're the only one worried about him! Me and the idiots down stairs, HELL even the fucking Allies are worried sick about him. You and Romano need to calm down and face reality. He is fine. He's ALIVE, and so are you. Now I want you to go home, take a shower, and claim in to your own bed and sleep at home. Ok?"

Germany stared blankly at the bottom of the stairs. Prussia could see Germany jerk with sobs; he ran to his younger brother and hugged him. Germany cried into his older brother's shoulder.

"your right, your right!" he sobbed.

/ Sorry its short I wanted to get this out SO here xD haha I'm working on other things and I feel like I left this story out to dry DON'T worry I will finish its just this chapters short SORRY


End file.
